Joongie And the Kitty
by Redevil9095
Summary: Apa yang terpikir saat kalian membaca title di atas..? Jaejoong dengan kucing barunya kah? Seorang yeoja kencannya kah? Atau ssstt... Yunho nya berubah jadi kitty ? Well, lupakan opsi gila itu dan kita lihat siapa si Kitty ini YUNJAE - ficlet - 2nd fic from Author Phantomirotic


**—Joongie And the Kitty—**

**Scriptwriter: Phantomirotic**

**Beta Reader: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: AU, brothership, fluff, School life, romance, Lil bit humor ( maybe )**

**Lenght: Ficlet**

**Rated: T / PG -13**

**Cast:**  
><strong>Kim Jaejoong<strong>  
><strong>Jung yunho<strong>

**Special apperianced: Kim junsu**

**I only own the story, so dont bash my beloved pairing just enjoy the story...^^**

_~oOo~_

_Summary: apa yang terpikir saat kalian membaca title di atas..? Jaejoong dengan kucing barunya kah? Seorang yeoja kencannya kah? Atau ssstt... Yunho nya berubah jadi kitty ? Well, lupakan opsi gila itu dan kita lihat siapa si Kitty ini ^^_

**Happy reading guys..,**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Hey... Kitty!_  
><em>Kau, tidak nakal hari ini Dear..?<em>  
><em>Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, asal kau tahu Kang soensaengnim itu membuatku seperti ingin makan orang. Gezz... kalau bukan nilai fisika ku yang anjlok bulan lalu, aku bersumpah tak akan sudi menerima perintah se enak botaknya yang menyuruh Amber si tongkat kayu itu jadi tutor ku.<em>

_Kau tau Kitty, berdekatan dengannya membuat hujan langsung berhenti, ayam langsung bertelur, gajah menjadi langsing dan... banyak hal tak terduga lainnya._

_Kau pikir aku bohong eoh..?!_

_Tentu saja, hahahaha..._

_Hei kalian...! apa masih tertarik mendengar ceritaku bersama kitty? Baiklah.. asal ingat perarturannya, bawa camilan masing-masing, dan jangan bikin keributan. Jika kalian ingin pinjam toilet, kalian bisa ikuti tanda panah yang sudah ada, tapi ingat..! Masukan koin setelahnya._

_Thats all... sederhana bukan?!_

_Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Apa itu penting? Tentu saja. Kalian ingat dengan kata 'tak kenal maka tak sayang'._

_Jadi, tolong dicatat... karena aku yang tampan ini tidak akan mengulangnya arrachi..!_

_Kim Jaeoong... Just call me Joongie._

_Apa kalian masih bingung ..?_

_Berdoa lah dan..._

_Pegangan yang erat, karena cerita utama baru saja di mulai. hihihi.._

_Well, kau pasti berpikir; kenapa namja se keren aku ini tidak punya kencan di akhir pekan?_

_Itu karena namjachingu ku sangat idiot! Kau dengar Kitty... dia itu idiot!_

_Tadi siang saja dia menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di perpustakaan._  
><em>Oh, astaga.. aku tidak tahan dengan si bodoh itu.<em>

_Tunggu!_

_Bodoh?_

_Ah, baiklah aku ralat, dia tidak bodoh karena dia yang cukup berprestasi di semua mata pelajaran._

_Dan itu membuatku..._

_Merasa kecil darinya.. hiks.. Kitty.. ottokhe?_

_Oke aku cengeng sekarang, cukup Kitty yang tahu._

_Mwo..?_

_Kau ingin tahu siapa si bodoh itu?_

_Baiklah, jikapun kau tahu aku yakin kau tak akan merebutnya dariku._

_Bukan begitu Kitty..?!_

_Anak pintar._

_Jung Yunho, tapi aku memanggilnya Yunnie, apa kau keberatan Kitty..?_

_Well, itu masalahmu kawan.._

_Dia cukup tampan, sebenarnya sih aku yang paling tampan tapi si kunyuk itu bilang aku lebih cantik di banding tampan. Kau tahu Kitty, aku ingin mencongkel matanya yang sipit itu. Lumayan buat sarapan Jiji._

_Hahahahaha..._

_Hei.. siapapun disana yang mengupingku dengan Kitty Jangan ikut adegan di atas, kalian tau biarpun dia kunyuk dan si bodoh tapi tetap dia itu beruang!_

_I mean.. My lovely bear~_

_Do you hear me.. he's my honey, bunny bear..._

_Ooh, aku merindukannya sekarang, singkatnya aku ingin bibir hati itu dan..._

_Rasa- rasanya aku akan ke toilet untuk beberapa menit. Dan aku tidak akan memberi tahumu untuk yang satu ini._

_Wait a second ladies, ssstt.. aku janji tak akan lama, oke?!_

_. _

_. _

_Maaf, membuatmu menunggu dan terima kasih untuk tetap menjadi pendengar, Kitty..._

Braaakk !

''Hyung... apa yang kau lakukan?''

''Yyaa! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu Kim Junsu! Aku hampir terkena stroke jantung, Kau tau kalau sampai Kitty ku punya banyak coretan aku bersumpah akan menyanyikan lagu potong bebek angsa yang kau benci di hari ulang tahunmu..!''

Sreeet!

Plug!

''Yyaa! Kim Junsu pantat bebek, pipi tembem, muka rata, ingusan, si tukang bolos! Kenapa kau membuang Kitty ku, huh?''

''Hyung... jika kau berlama-lama dengan Kitty mu itu aku yakin kau akan menambah daftar panjang pasien rumah sakit jiwa muahahahaha...''

''Aisssh... dan kau akan menemaniku disana kau dengar itu?''

''Kita..? Hyung aja kaleee, aku enggak..''

''Sialan kau...''

''Pai-pai hyungku sayang.., selamat bersenang-senang dengan Kitty dan jangan hamili Kitty, Yunho hyung tidak akan senang mendengarnya, haha..''

''KIM JUNSUUUUUU..!''

_Oke- oke, tenang jaejoong dan tarik napas._  
><em>Hhh... begini lebih baik. Maaf atas keributan di atas. Kau baik- baik saja Kitty?<em>

_Oww... Kitty ku yang malang._

_Baiklah sedikit info karena jika kalian ingin lebih, kalian harus mentraktirku Jjampyong setuju..?_

_Aku anggap begitu..!_

_Well, aku ulangi sekali lagi. Tapi tadi sudah sampai mana yah?_  
><em>Ah, yang baru masuk kamarku tadi Kim Junsu. Dongsaeng ku satu-satunya dan yang paling menyebalkan, kelakuannya yang evil dan sikapnya yang bikin ilfeel, membuatku ingin menukar tambahkan dengan sekotak coklat swiss. Namun sayangnya aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak di rebus eomma.<em>

_Heiii Kitty... kenapa tidak mengingatkanku tentang si beruangku itu. Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini seharusnya aku dinner romantis dengannya._

_Kau bilang untuk apa..?_

_Tentu saja, ini anniversary kami yang pertama. Bahkan si kunyuk itu tidak menelponku sama sekali. Atau jangan-jangan dia lupa?_

_Baiklah.., aku akan memotong pusakanya jika dia tidak datang dalam satu jam. Kalau yang itu aku rasa lumayan buat gantungan kunci._

_Benar 'kan Kitty..?_

''Joongie apa yang kau lakukan di kamar, Yunho menunggumu..!''

''Ne, eomma.., sebentar lagi!''

_Kitty ah, kau tau suara eomma ku mirip Wihtney Houston yang sedang konser tiap kali berteriak satu pot bunga akan pecah di tempat._

_Aku jadi geli sendiri membayangkan eommaku. haha..._

_Omo... tadi eomma bilang apa.. Yunnie sudah datang ?_

_Dan... AKU MASIH MEMAKAI SERAGAM SEKOLAHKU!_

_Kitty...aku mau pingsaaaaann._

_Tidak, belum saatnya. Aku perlu cuci muka, ganti baju dan... hey, ini bukan first date-ku dengannya bahkan tidak mandi seminggu pun Yunnie akan memangsaku._

_Dia sering bilang aku bahkan lebih harum dari Paris Hilton._

_Beruang maduku dan mulut manisnya itu memang tidak dapat dipisahkan._

_But yeah..I love him so damn much!_

_Oke, my Dear Kitty.. hari ini sampai disini dulu. Kau tidak mau 'kan aku di bikin sakit pinggang sama beruang kunyuk itu karna terlalu lama menunggu hmm.. be good Kitty.._

**_Seoul, 26 - 01 - 14 With love.., Joongie ^^_**

_Mwoya.. kenapa kalian masih disini? Bukankah ceritanya sudah habis?! Huss... huss... Aku mau kencan sama Yunnie, arrasseo..!_

_Hey.. bersihkan bungkus makanan kalian dan pulanglah lewat pintu kemana saja. Haha..._

_. _

_. _

''Yunnieee...''

''Yyaa! apa yang kau lakukan di kamar sampai membuatku seperti ikan presto yang dikukus kelamaan huh? Oh ,Tuhan bahkan tulang ku saja hampir lunak..''

''Mianhae.. Yunnie..''

''Jangan katakan kalau kau sedang menulis karangan bebasmu lewat buku diarymu itu?''

''Hehehe... keundae itu bukan buku diary Yunnie, itu Kitty..!''

''Baiklah aku mengerti, siapapun itu namanya.. kurasa Kitty lebih cocok jadi istrinya Jiji..,''

''Yunnie napeun..., Jiji itu sudah punya tunangan..''

''Kenapa diam, apa tidak jadi keluar eoh..?''

''Ne kajja.. daripada kelamaan disini otakku bisa ikut kesemutan!''

''Yunnieee ah..''

''Mwo?''

''Yunnie tampan~''

''Arra..''

''Yunnie pinter~''

''Na do arra..''

''Yunnie gendut ''

''Igo arrayo, MWOOO?! Yyaa... Kim Jaejoong, jangan lari kauuu..''

''Muahaaaahaaaa...''

...dan tawa si cantik itu mengakhiri catatan hari ini.

.

.

—fin—

* * *

><p>Wanna be series..? Or end until from here ...? Just gimme you're ripiu guys..^^<p>

Annyeong~ semua...:)

Yap , ficlet ini ku persembahkan buat uri eomma, Boojae, Joongie, Kim Jaejoong, Hero atau apapun sebutanmu...

SAENGIL CHUKKAE..

Wish you all the best ^-*

SARANGHAE... and always keep the faith :*

**Thanks to :**

**Hanasukie II jaena II ReDeviL9095 II lizuka myori II Rainy kaliv II claein cassie II Dei Yunjae II wiendzbica II irengiovanny II Nae Aizawa II rinayunjaerina II Misscelyunjae II Rly. c. jaekyu**

Special thanks for my sister... ReDeviL9095 Terima kasih masih berkenan membantu. Tanpa semangat kakak, tulisan kedua ini tidak pernah ada ^^

Ini pertama kalinya tulisanku mendapat respon dan kalian membuatku sangat terharu 3 Kalian sungguh luar biasa.

Maaf jika terdapat kesalahan.

I love you all...

—Bearkiss—


End file.
